


taped & teased

by monicaposh



Series: varchie college series [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: College Varchie, F/M, Porn With Plot, Riverdale Kink Week, Sex Tapes, Smut, Teasing, Varchie!Centric, and a bit of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh
Summary: Written for Riverdale Kink Week, Theme three: Across the Universe (of Paraphilias)Archie finds himself in the doghouse after an unfortunate incident. Veronica comes around and decides to make the most of it. Enjoy!





	taped & teased

Archie and Veronica have been experiencing a weird shift in their home lately. After a couple of times they caught each other in the act, they were at it like rabbits fucking all over their apartment.

Seeing her sprawled out in their home, touching herself on their furniture was one of the hottest things he’s ever witnessed in his life. And he’s had the pleasure of being with Ronnie for years_. _

Truthfully, he thinks about it _ all of the time. _

Veronica also seemed _ really _ into finding him in the shower on Valentine’s Day, jerking off and mumbling out her name when she appeared like a vision before him. He _ also _tends to think of his girlfriend dropping to her knees a few minutes later more often than he'd admit. 

But then something happened.

And he _ really _wishes it didn’t.

After a few days of minimal intimacy, Veronica had another full night of working. He knew she’d been focused on proving herself throughout her internship and paying her dues, and he is nothing if not supportive of every aspect in life. He knows Veronica and he knows she never wants to be at the bottom of the totem pole.

But in an attempt to surprise him by coming home early, she caught him red handed; watching porn on his laptop.

The look on her face has been stuck in his mind for days. Weeks now. And it’s been _ killing _him.

They’ve only shared a few kisses, she replies to his questions with one-word answers and her voice raises in pitch, just slightly like it does when she’s jealous, when she tells him _ she’s fine_. _ Just tired. _

The thing he can’t wrap his head around is why in the world she would be jealous. His first instinct was to react by telling her she’s absolutely crazy. He could _ never _ be with anyone but Veronica for the rest of his life. _ It’s just not possible. _

They’ve been together for years, and she is not the least bit shy or stuck up when it comes to anything they do in the bedroom; it's normally him following her lead. He just can’t figure it out.

His girl has also taken the liberty to send him a text every night when she’s on her way home. And it truly embarrasses him, having to reply with an _ ok_.

Of course, he always adds a _ babe _ or _ can’t wait to see you _;)

Most of which remain unanswered.

Tonight, he’s the one running late, the school where he’ll be student teaching next year put on their spring concert and he promised a few students he works with that he'd watch.

He's also been running through his word choices for apologizing to Veronica tonight, even picking up her favorite flowers, vegetable dumplings and a bottle of wine.

What he did is not necessarily wrong, he knows it’s not, but he cannot spend another night in Veronica Lodge’s doghouse. He refuses.

The air is getting warmer and the sun is setting later as they close in on spring. They'll spend some of the summer at home working and enjoying time with their family and friends, something he's really excited about.

He also plans on saving as much money as he can working this summer so he can sock it away to buy her the ring of her dreams once they venture out into the real world next year, careers and all.

Archie just needs to get everything back on track, not wanting any of this tension lingering between them.

Without Veronica, everything else in his world is just bland.

Their lobby clerk tips his hat at him while he waits for the elevator, still rehearsing what he’s planning to say.

He just needs to apologize and gather her up in his arms, telling her what he's been telling himself since he was sixteen; there could never be anyone else, he's never been so sure of anything, _ she's it _for him.

When he reaches the fifth floor, he takes long strides to their front door and a big breath in and out.

Archie sucks in one last breath before turning the brass key and bravely opening the door.

He's not prepared for the sight that greets him.

Veronica is tinkering with something in their living room, the most radiant smile cast in his direction.

Boy, has he been _ craving _that smile.

“Archiekins,” she cheers. There's so much excitement on her face to see him.

_ Is he dreaming? _

Only then does she take note of the brown paper bag in his hands, looking suspiciously. She tiptoes up to kiss him in her bare feet, barely able to peer over to see the contents he’s holding.

He sets it down on the hutch where he drops his keys and wraps an arm around her silk clad waist, bringing her close so he can kiss her properly.

He's been dying for this.

Veronica curls her fingers into his hair, opening his mouth with her tongue.

Enjoying every second they're kissing; Archie just lets himself relish in her affection.

And it affirms his earlier reminder, she’ll _ always _ be it for him.

Not that he’s ever needed a reminder.

She pulls back and gingerly caresses his jaw with her fingers.

“Hi,” he spits out shyly.

Veronica pecks him again and looks into the bag with raised eyebrows. “Archie._ For moi? _ You didn't have to.” She smiles coquettishly, batting those big beautiful eyes at him. It makes his heart soar.

Once again, she's back in his arms, planting kisses all over his face and toying with his ears; the intimate touches getting his blood warm.

“So? What do you think of the ambience?” She chuckles, motioning for him to take in their surroundings.

His gaze finally pulls away from her face and looks around the apartment, noticing the somewhat dim lighting and flickering candles. There's also music playing lowly on their speakers and mirrors lining the perimeter of their small living room.

He looks down at her with amusement on his face, unsure of how she wants him to react.

“What's the occasion?”

“Well…” she clicks her tongue. “I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately,” she breathes out. The role reversal makes him straighten up, since _ he's _generally the one doing the apologizing in their relationship.

Her big doe eyes stare up at him, a shimmer of vulnerability in them. Maybe she’s embarrassed about it, too; a trait that is not common for Veronica Lodge.

But before he can begin his apology, she cuts him off with a confident face. “I just don’t like the idea of my boyfriend watching other girls to get off.” She raises her eyebrow at him and there’s a hint of teasing in her voice, but it doesn’t make him feel any better. 

“No, Ronnie.” He shakes his head in disbelief, holding her waist a little firmer. “_I'm _sorry. I never meant to make you uncomfortable. And I don't find any of those girls as beautiful as you.” He feels his cheeks heat up, breaking their eye contact as he nervously looks down, just wanting to be honest with her. “Sometimes I just think it's kind of hot, imagining doing those things with you.”

She's silent, making him look back into her piercing gaze. Veronica can read him better than anyone and he prays she can see he’s telling the truth.

Her little smile indicates he's been forgiven.

“Good. Because I have a proposal of sorts,” her eyes dance with mischief. It's a look he knows well.

Veronica pulls him by the hand, her tiny fingers wrapped around his large index one, over to where she was sitting a few minutes ago. A digital camera is set up on top of their entertainment center with some high-tech equipment.

She's biting her lip and meeting him with hooded eyes.

Tugging on his tie, she brings him even closer and starts looking at him _ like that. _“The next time you need to get off without me, I want you to be watching me.” Veronica purrs at him and he chokes with wide eyes.

“Ronnie.” He laughs nervously, feeling his face flame. “What are you talking about?”

“You and me._ On film_, Archiekins.” She rubs his biceps like she does when she's trying to encourage him. “I’d like to replenish your love of dirty movies, seeing as you need them once in a while.” 

He knows she’s mocking him now; he feels his cheeks burning as the ice in the room starts to thaw. 

“But that's why I bought that,” motioning to the camera, “I'm not risking anything going into the cloud. We'll put it in the safe after.” She clarifies.

“Is it on?” He asks, looking over at her new purchase skeptically.

She nods her head, lip between her teeth.

He has to admit, the thought of him watching them fuck on film is _really_ _hot_; getting to see all the angles of Veronica he doesn't in the heat of the moment.

Archie's _ always _been greedy when it comes to Veronica.

“Ok.” He says, hands cupping her beautiful heart shaped face. “Let’s do it.”

“Do you maybe want some wine to get into character?” She asks, eyebrow curved in question. “Maybe watch something saved in your private browser to get _ inspired?_” Her face is amused, but he shakes it off. 

_ No_, he shakes his head. He doesn’t want wine. _ He just wants her. _

He kisses her insistently, tongue running along the seam of her lips.

Veronica whimpers against his mouth as he guides them over to the couch, hands fumbling on the silk sash of her robe. He pulls it open and caresses up and down the blue lace adorning her curves, drinking in the beautiful woman he loves.

Planting two tiny hands onto his chest, she shoves him down onto the cushions. Her eyes command him to stay still. So, he does. 

“Tease,” he jokes. He’s rewarded with a genuine laugh at his comment. 

Pushing the dressing robe off her shoulders slowly, she starts swaying her hips in sync to the music and rolls her neck.

When the silk pools at her bare feet, Veronica keeps an intense stare as she moves her hands all over the front of her body; squeezing and lingering on the private parts still covered. 

Her hands fall to her knees as she seductively caresses up the length of her thighs and he hears himself panting. 

“I want to be the only girl you ever want to watch, Archiekins.” She coos, still teasing him with the way she’s touching herself so provocatively. “Don’t I make it worth your while?”

He nods his head instantly, because _ yes, she does. _

Veronica runs her hands through her hair and tosses it over her shoulders. He feels overheated when her gaze moves over his trembling body. 

She turns away from him, bending down with her ass shaking in his direct line of vision. Not that he’d be able to look anywhere else. The blue lace covering her perfect bottom cuts off at her cheeks and he would give _ anything _to trace her panty line with his tongue. 

But she’s in charge right now so he waits somewhat patiently, with his hands gripping the cushion he’s sitting on and enjoys the show she’s giving him. 

Standing erect, she looks over her shoulder at him and tosses a flirty wink his way. Her hands move up her back, unclasping the bra and deliberately takes her time pulling it off. 

Her eyes are still locked on his when she giggles and tosses the expensive scrap of lace at his face, leaving her bared to the camera. 

It smells like her perfume. 

She turns to face him and covers her chest with her hands, not yet giving him a peek. 

Finally moving to the spot between his legs, she drops her hold and tugs insistently at his tie again to bring him closer. 

His gaze halts at her naked breasts for a long moment, always marveled by her natural beauty. 

_ And she’s all his. _

No woman in the universe can make him feel desire quite like Veronica. 

Having enough of her taunting him with her body, he extends his arms out with the intention of pulling her onto his lap. But instead, she shakes her head and escapes his reach. 

“I’m not going to touch you yet, Archie. I want you to anticipate how it’ll feel when I do.” 

He just stares at her, not wanting to screw anything up. 

She laughs mischievously at him, probably at how red his face is or how dumbfounded he must look. 

“I’d start undressing though, I’m dying to see what’s under those clothes.”

He shakes his head with a chuckle, murmuring out _ anything for you, Ronnie_. 

His response seems to please her, smiling as she plucks the camera from its dock and holds it up to her eye, now watching him through the lens. 

Archie adjusts on the couch not wanting to get up unless she tells him to and unbuckles his belt before pulling down his dress pants. 

Her eyes wander over his body when he discards his shirt and tie. He doesn’t miss the way her tongue darts out to lick her lips when she focuses on his abs.

Veronica finds her way back between his thighs and passes the recording device to him, shooting another flirty wink along with it. She sinks to her knees and starts cupping him lightly through his only remaining garment. 

Kneeling before him, eyes blown with lust, she pulls down his underwear with her dark nails and throws them _ somewhere _ to her left.

Archie nervously fumbles with the camera in his hand, holding it up to get an aerial shot of her curved back and round ass, golden skin looking _ so fucking hot _in the rich navy blue. Her raven locks start swaying when she bows down and licks up the underside of his length, dark eyes locked on his.

The camera gets a little shaky every time she elicits a reaction from him, but _ fuck. _She sticks her ass out a little more when he notices a hand slipping between her thighs.

“Ronnie.” He groans out as she starts sucking him harder, making wet noises with her mouth. “It feels so good babe.”

She moans with his cock between her lips and he just about comes. Veronica picks up the pace and takes him like she’s been starving for him.

He holds the camera over them in one hand, gripping a handful of her hair in the other as she starts deep throating him. His stomach tenses as he fucking loses it to the feel of her persistent tongue.

\----

Archie empties himself down her throat, shaking as he comes. Her name is cried out next, his voice heavy with lust. 

Veronica moans as she takes it, loving the way she makes him unravel at the swipe of her tongue, lapping him up until he’s clean. She feels feverish with the way his gaze smolders while looking down at her and she’s drenched between her thighs. It’s even hotter than she imagined when she made the purchase this morning, the way the camera is _ right there. _

She knows what she does to him, and maybe she just needed to surprise him like this. Archie and Veronica have always had intense, passionate sex, but the thought of him watching this on a lonely day gets her so aroused. Never wanting him to look at another naked female again in his life, she makes it her mission to keep her on his mind all the time. 

He’d never stray from her, she’s certain, their love is too strong. But she’s a jealous and possessive woman, _ especially _when it comes to her Archiekins. 

Veronica finds her balance and springs to her feet, snatching the camera from his hold and brings it closer as she sits on one of his strong thighs to kiss him with an open mouth.

Gripping her so firmly with his hands, Archie groans in her ear, and she knows he’s desperate for more.

She pulls away from the kiss with her teeth still on his lip. His face is flushed and the scar between his eyebrows is crinkled, as he gauges her next move.

Veronica gracefully slides off his lap and places the camera back in its spot across the room. Walking over to him slowly with her hips swaying, she relishes in the way he’s watching her; honeycomb eyes hazing with carnal desire. 

Her core starts _ throbbing_.

Veronica resumes her position back between his legs, now a bit lightheaded as he continues to gawk.

She feels so sexy and powerful, knowing how aroused he is just looking at her. His eyes are penetrating, burning through her skin. 

She’s not ashamed at the moan that falls from her mouth when he softly lays his hands on her hips, setting her skin ablaze as he looks up at her like she’s the most beautiful girl in the world. 

The way he intimately stares at her, a look nobody else but Archie Andrews is capable of, has her whimpering to feel his mouth on her. It always gets her weak in the knees.

He starts touching her all over, applying the right amount of pressure in every intimate spot on her body. He plants a soft kiss to her sternum and down the flat skin of belly, then over the curve of her waist.

His eyes lift to meet hers, silently asking for her consent with his fingers curled over the hem of her panties. Veronica places her hands over his, slowly guiding him down her hips and thighs.

She steps out of them and moves to straddle his lap, moaning when he cups her ass in his palms.

Veronica shivers when he plants passionate kisses down the column of her neck, tongue darting out occasionally, while his fingers run through her long curls.

“You're so beautiful.” He breathes out, eyes continuing to drink her in. She feels her heart swelling for her Archiekins, even in the most heated of moments he's ever the romantic.

He kisses her face, noses bumping together softly.

Archie holds both of her wrists behind her back in one hand, bracing her with the other as he spreads his fingers across the width of her shoulder blades and starts kissing all over her exposed chest. His lips work their way up the swell of her breast, sucking onto the sensitive skin which will most likely result in a collection of love bites. But she wants it. 

Her nipples harden and she's instantly trembling under the tortuous rhythm of his tongue.

“Archie,” she breathes. “I’m so wet for you.” Veronica attempts grinding against him so he can feel her against his bare skin, knowing it might make him snap.

It does.

She feels charged when he groans, fingers teasing around her entrance.

He releases her wrists, and she’s back on him instantly, touching him everywhere she can.

Veronica leans forward the second his thumb is on her clit and he’s sliding a finger inside her. She nips at his earlobe. “Talk dirty to me, Archiekins.”

His face blushes, never feeling super comfortable with dirty talk and probably less so with the camera on them. But when he does, it’s mind blowing. She will do anything he wants when the filthy words start pouring out of his skilled mouth.

Veronica starts _ mewling _at the way he’s touching her. “Is this what you want, Ronnie?”

He lands a stinging tap on her ass when she doesn’t answer him and his fingers find the spot that gets her there, prompting a shriek as she cries out in pleasure.

“Yes, babe. Come for me.”

She comes around him a second later at the demand of his hoarse voice, riding out his fingers until the very last of her orgasm has passed.

Shakily, she gets off his lap and turns around, lowering herself to sit on him again. Veronica wastes no time slipping onto him, swallowing him whole and reveling in the growl he lets out.

_ Yes_.

Steadying herself with palms flat on his thighs, she starts moving, getting more momentum as she feels his hot breath tickling the nape of her neck.

_ It's so hot, _watching herself move as she rides him in reverse cowgirl. His big hands are running up her thighs and over her hips, caressing her ass as she moans. His fingers ghost up her arms and land on her breasts, flicking her nipples as she bounces up and down.

“You feel so fucking good, Ronnie.”

She's so glad she moved all of the mirrors in the apartment into the living room, seeing his clenched jaw and the hunger in his eyes when they lock in the reflection only makes her want him more. But she has to stop herself from getting distracted at every angle.

Veronica leans back and grinds against him sinfully, making sure he knows how much she loves fucking him.

His hands cup her breasts and she starts panting against his skin, under the defined hinge of his jaw.

Archie sits forward and swivels her around, hoisting a leg up so she’s back to straddling him. She latches on to his shoulders and keeps riding him.

He’s holding her by the waist a second later and starts bucking up against her wildly. He props her legs up over his shoulders on the back rest, impaling her even deeper than before.

“Yes, Archie. Fuck me. _ Harder_.” He growls at her words, propelling him to drive into her like he’s crazed. 

He throws his head back against the sofa, neck strained and veins popping, while his fingers dig into the flesh of her ass.

Veronica bends backwards, holding the base of the sofa while still meeting every thrust. She starts to lose all control when his thumb finds her clit, worrying it between his fingers. 

With his mouth suckling at her chest, she clamps down around him and hits her peak crying out loudly enough that their neighbors will probably file a noise complaint. 

She couldn’t care less. 

Archie empties into her a second later, removing his mouth from her nipple as he lets out a guttural groan against her sweaty skin. 

They sit like that for a few minutes, collecting themselves, before they make any effort to move.

He kisses her cheek and scoops her up, pulling her to lay on top of him, cradling her head in his hands.

They lay in a tangle of limbs, swollen lips seeking out sweaty skin every few minutes. Her mind is already reeling at as she plans outfits, equipment, toys and costumes to make this a regular thing; something private for them to get off without the other.

Maybe even _ with _each other.

She’s ready for him again just thinking about it.

“So how was that, Archiekins? Better than the low-quality productions you’ve been dabbling in?” 

His ears tint a deeper shade as he chuckles. “Nobody compares to you, Ronnie,” then quietly, “you know that.”

Veronica is beyond satisfied with his response _ and _her plan, excited to do this for him. For them. It was hotter than she ever imagined. She can’t wait to watch it herself. 

She lays her head back down and feels the rapid beating of his heart, thundering away in his chest beneath her, while The Weeknd’s voice filters through the apartment. She skims her nails over his pecs, basking in the afterglow of their love making, and smiles against his skin.

A few minutes of gentle grazes and steadying breaths, Veronica reverts her attention back to her lover because she just can’t stop looking at him.

He peers down at her, probably feeling her gaze, still panting with a heaving chest. He’s so beautiful, all red cheeks and matted hair. 

_ And he’s all hers. _

“I could look at you all day.” she tells him honestly, tracing his jaw with her fingers like she does when she wants to be sweet with him. 

He snuggles her closer, kissing the top of her head as she breathes out contently. “Same, Ronnie.”

She props her chin on his chest, as he strokes her hair softly, meeting his eyes because she needs to see his face with her next suggestion. “Maybe a costume or the cuffs next time?”

He smirks on cue, cheeks and ears blushing furiously all over again, before rolling her over on her back with a hand snaking up her throat and kissing her deeply.

“Sure, babe. But how about round two right now?”

-

**Author's Note:**

> Fic five for kink week, what did you think? Major appreciation to the sweet anon who sent me this prompt Friday night, I worked quickly to get it finished since it fits nicely after the last chapter. It was so much fun to write, so thank you!!
> 
> Another big thank you to everyone who has been reading this series, it means so much! And thank you to Katie who helped me get it just right! My eyes need to rest now :)
> 
> Stay tuned for the next installment of the varchie college series!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @monicaposh


End file.
